


if only | belphegor, beelzebub

by EverybodyGetsHigh



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Slight Comfort, attic twins sandwich, gotta love these beautiful boys, kind of a lazy fic but it's cute, pure fluff, this is a dream come true and totally a self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyGetsHigh/pseuds/EverybodyGetsHigh
Summary: word count: 1.6kpairing: belphegor x gn!reader x beelzebubwarnings: absolutely none, babessynopsis: you awake to find a pair of demon twins snuggling up to you
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	if only | belphegor, beelzebub

there’s a weight nestled in from behind you, and then there’s another clinging to your legs. like the sun coming out, the dark clouds of sleep begin to dissipate. the traces of an eerie, shadow-crept dream linger within the space of your mind. you can still feel the ache in your lungs from the chase; the cuts where black, wiry branches had grabbed onto your arms. tearing the skin. it had been terrifying in the moment but while your eyes flutter open now⸻the fear is fleeting. 

now you’re simply curious. curious as to what, or more likely who, is holding onto you and why. with a groan that sounded more like an exhausted whimper, you tuck your chin against your neck to look down. where a mop of ruffled raven locks are. and the tresses shimmer violet beneath the crystal chandelier’s glow. 

belphegor’s wrapped himself around your entire lower half, face buried into the comfort of your thighs. snuggled up to the cotton fabric of your gray sweats. one hand limply grips your own while the other arm keeps a stern hold on his signature cow-patterned pillow. he looks incredibly adorable embracing you like this, to the point you’re tempted to “aww”. 

the silver ends of his hair tickle his nose, which he scrunches up in response. breaths escaping in near silent huffs.

with a delicate touch, you reach out and brush the strands over his forehead and do your best to tuck them behind his small ear. you don’t expect him to awake, not over something so subtle. it’d take a crash of cymbals, thunder and lightening to get a rise out of belphegor when he’s this deep into his slumber. 

so you allow yourself this chance to indulge a little in this sleeping beauty, caressing his soft cheek. you beam when, even in his sleepy state, he still craves your touch, leaning into the palm of your hand and sighing in contentment. 

something snorts from beside you and a burst of hot air fans down the back of your neck. it’s then that you’re reminded of the strong arms still wrapped around your waist like a bow; holding you protectively to someone’s broad chest. and when the laden smell of various spices hits you, it doesn’t take much effort to guess who it is. not at all, especially as beelzebub lets out a loud snore. grumbling into the flesh of your shoulder. 

in an attempt to get a better look at your favorite foodie, you push yourself up on the foam mattress and crane your head. “don’t move.” a groggy voice startles you, head snapping in the direction of where it had come from. 

“beel was up worrying for hours. he finally fell asleep not that long ago.” belphegor peers up at you from your lap, amethyst eyes squinted at the light. 

“why was he worried?” your question is broken apart by a stifled yawn. 

“you were crying out in your sleep a lot. i think you were having a nightmare.” 

your lips form a silent ‘o’ as you read between the lines, piecing together how the three of you had all ended up in the same bed. during belphie’s absence, you remember all the times you had helped to soothe beelzebub’s nightmares with physical affection; holding his hand, combing his hair, whispering sweet words to him as you held him close. it only made sense that he’d want to return the favor. while belphegor’s never been one to turn down a cuddle. 

the thought of them coming to your aid like this, and over a stupid silly dream, warms your heart. it shows in the sensitive gloss to your eyes as you stare down at belphegor now. accompanied by the soft curl of your lips. the lazy demon takes one look at you, however, and visibly recoils. 

“don’t go reading into it too much, okay? you were being too loud and stressing beel out, that’s the only reason we decided to help.”

“mhm,” you hum. “i know.” _i know that you’re a liar_. 

a frown arcs his mouth then, but you can’t help but wonder if the reason for it is because he’s biting back a smile. gaze cast determinedly to the wall, the muscle in his jaw ticking. he refuses to make eye-contact after, grumbling out a _bothersome human_ before he rolls over onto his back. 

“whatever.” belphie sighs and folds his hands over his stomach. 

“are you alright?”

the voice frightens you and belphegor all the same. your spine straightens up, shoulders hunched with tension while the other has twisted around to send you a spooked glance. 

beelzebub slips his limbs out from around you. with a grunt he pulls his torso upwards then, stare unwavering from where its met your own. concern wrenches his features and it honestly makes you feel guilty for putting him through that. for even having that stupid nightmare in the first place. even though there’s no possible way you could have controlled it, seeing him fret over you like this causes your heart to twinge. 

“i’m alright, beel.” 

he seems unconvinced by your answer and gentle expression, face hardening with speculation. swiftly, his eyes dart back and forth and all across your form, searching for any tell. but you really are fine, the nightmare a mere distant memory by now. you can barely remember what it had even been about. 

when he still can’t seem to accept it though, you cup both his cheeks in your hands, chubbing them up. forcing him to look straight at you. to see that you are indeed okay. 

“what was it about?” comes his next worry induced question. 

you can feel belphegor observing you then, curious as well. when you glance back at the other, however, it’s hard to miss the slight angst brewing within his expression. 

“erm, i don’t really know, to be honest. i was in a forest being chased by some creepy shadow and that’s it, really. nothing special.”

beel’s hands find purchase on your waist, tugging you closer. as if he couldn’t go five seconds without holding you. “you sounded really scared.” he persists. 

“i was at the time, but i’m okay now. i hardly remember it.”

this time, he seems to believe you. belphie appears to feel better as well, any anguish or anxiety easing out of him at your promise. 

you still suffer through nightmares about him and what he had done to you so long ago⸻that’s what he had been expecting to hear, you’re sure of it. and truthfully, it would be a lie to say that you _never_ experienced them anymore. but at least they had become fewer and farther in between. 

you’re better now⸻you forgave what could not be forgiven. you’ve learned to love and accept belphie for who he is, even though he’ll never be able to do the same for himself. things were on the upper and up. 

with a sudden burst of playfulness, you haul yourself over the mattress and on top of belphegor. he grunts beneath your assault, but forces a tired smile up at you anyway. 

“what do _you_ want now?”

“mm . . . i don’t know.” you muse. “i just missed you two, that’s all.”

“missed us?” he scoffs. “we’ve been here the entire time. literally.”

your palms dip into the bed on either side of his skinny shoulders, teal jumper ruffled and exposing the prominent lines of his collarbones. there’s a hint of color warming his cheeks, blushing his nose; thin lips glossed and parted in a silent breath. 

he really is too pretty. they all are. you don’t know how you got so lucky. 

beelzebub plops down beside the both of you and rests his head on his brother’s shoulder, grinning up at you. the burnt orange spikes of his bangs pin themselves backwards. his eyes crinkled in delight. hanging out with you and belphie never fails to brighten his mood; to satiate some of his ravenous hunger. 

he’s happy to be spending time with the two people in the entire universe he’s deemed irreplaceable. 

you mirror beel’s expression, falling between the two and cuddling up close while each boy takes a hold of one of your hands. belphegor absently runs his thumb across your soft skin while the older twin gives your palm a comforting squeeze. their bodies molded to your own like cement. 

you trace the lines of the bedroom’s coffered ceiling, an indescribable lightness burrowed into your every limb. with your two favorite boys snuggled up against you, it’s hard not to feel like you’re on cloud nine. like you’re floating in heaven even as you reside within hell. 

“i love you.” it comes out like a void thought, but you meant every word. you always have. 

beelzebub doesn’t hesitate⸻”love you too.” burying his nose into your locks and inhaling deeply. 

you don’t mind the following silence, however. you find comfort in it, waiting with a racing heart and a grin stitched into your cheeks. to the point they’ve begun to hurt.

his voice is hesitant and un-confident; laced with nerves. “i . . . love you. you and beel.” 

inhaling sharply, a breath catches within his enclosed throat. belphie’s stare remains pointed, glaring harshly at the maroon coloring of the room. but then he repeats himself once more. this time firmer. 

“i love you.”

the breath you’ve been holding escapes, and you tighten your grip on their hands. 

“i’m hungry. anyone up for a midnight snack? i’ll cook.”

beelzebub’s never looked at you so lovingly before, having jumped up in excitement at the mere thought of food. not that you’d expect anything less. the sight cracks you up. belphegor snuggles close before giving a nod of agreement, eyes having already closed shut. 

this is definitely where you belong. at their side, in the devildom, in their arms. you’d stay here for forever if you could. and they would let you in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on vacay but still wanted to pump something short and sweet out :) i’m having fun writing these so it makes me happy to see that you’re all enjoying them just as much as i am! xoxo.


End file.
